


[Podfic of] Sweet Caffeine (and Love of Liberace)

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: In which Brian tasered them into it, Gerard read too many comic books as a kid, Jamia isn't worried about anything, and Bob doesn't wear a codpiece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sweet Caffeine (and Love of Liberace)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Caffeine (and Love of Liberace)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706) by [bayleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayleaf/pseuds/bayleaf). 



> Beta by [podcath](http://podcath.dreamwidth.org)

Length: 34:03  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sweet%20Caffeine%20\(and%20Love%20of%20Liberace\).mp3) [m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sweet%20Caffeine%20\(and%20Love%20of%20Liberace\).m4a)  



End file.
